Sweetest Sin
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Lilly is having a dull Valentines Day when Jackson is being bitter toward her. OneShot Lackson


**Sweetest Sin**

I walked to the Stewarts house, hoping Miley would be home to hang out. I was here to ask her if she wanted to see a movie. It's Valentines Day and I don't exactly have plans tonight so I kind of hoped she didn't have plans either. I know, I know, she would probably have plans, but I could hope right? I mean, she wouldn't have plans with someone without me, she usually asked me for some advice or something, and she hasn't done that yet, so she probably didn't have a date today. I just hope she didn't forget to tell me, like last Valentines.

I opened the door, thinking Miley would be in the living room, but instead I found Jackson sitting on the couch, eating chips from a bowl. I rolled my eyes and closed the front door.

"Hi Jackson!" I said a little too enthusiastically.

Great. I didn't want to be stuck with just Jackson, its not like I wanted this to happen. I feel so weird around him and it sucks. Ugh, why isn't Miley down here? I thought she hated spending time in her room?

He looked back at me for a second and went back to his chips and show, ignoring the fact that I just said hi to him. Wow, he's so polite.

"Is Miley home?" I asked him as I slowly walked toward the couch.

He ignored me and took another bite of his chips.

Grr, answer me! I shouted in my mind and stopped right behind him, staring at his short blonde hair. There was something about his hair that suddenly made me want to touch it. Weird enough, but still, I wanted to touch it. Gah what's wrong with me?

I found myself reaching forward for his hair, but he suddenly tilted his head, making me freeze in place, and shake my head. I dropped my hand and shook my hands. Whatever is making me have these weird temptations have been going on for a while.

Last week, I had this urge to hug him when I found out he passed his Spanish test. Maybe it's some weird thing I'm going through, like mood swings or something? I don't know I just hope they pass on soon. It would be weird if my temptations would go as far as kissing him. Ew, I don't think I can even kiss him. It would be gross.

"I'm going to go to Miley's room." I said as I passed the couch.

Suddenly I hear Jackson call my name.

"Wait, Lilly." He called and I turned around to face him.

He fully faced me this time, but still sat on the cough. Looking directly at his face, he just looked like a wreck. Maybe he was ignoring me because of another heart break? His eyes looked slightly baggy with his mouth in a frown.

"Yes?" I asked and he forced a grin.

"Miley went out to the mall for some last minute shopping. Hot date tonight." He then said and turned back to the TV.

I sighed and let my hands fall to my sides. Great. She did forget to tell me

I walked over to the cough and sat down next to him. I glanced at him as he took another bite of his chips. It wouldn't hurt to ask him what happened today right? I mean, he's my best friend's brother and that means he's like my brother… I think. He treats me like a sister too, so it wouldn't matter, I hope.

"What's up?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Nothing." He replied and leaned back against the cough.

I reached forward and put my hand over his. I smiled and he shifted his gaze away from me. Times like this, it was awkward for me, I'm never one to help someone out like this, but I guess he needs someone to talk to and since I have nothing good to do, why not ask him what's wrong.

"Jackson, come on, tell me?" I asked, soothingly, and patted the back of his hand.

He pulled his hand away and shook his head. "It's something girls like you don't need to know." He insulted me and I gasped.

"Hey, at least I'm trying to help!" I snapped at him.

Why is he being so mean? He's never this mean to me, man; someone must've screwed him up big time. That's not cool.

"Well, I don't need help with some child like you."

I stared at him in disbelief. I never knew someone like him would stoop that low. I thought we were cool, but I guess we're not. Ugh, I swear, if he wasn't Miley's brother, I would get so… UGH!

"Well, I can't believe I was actually going to help you when you're just going to get mad at me. No wonder some girl rejected you today." He gaped at me as I said this; I can't believe I even said this. Ugh, I know I'm going to regret this, but he's being mean! "Yes, that's the look you have on your face right now. Rejection." I shook my head and got up from my seat, shaking my head, and quickly got out of the house.

If I knew he was going to be that mean, then I wouldn't even try to be his friend. Gosh. So much for trying to socialize with him.

I sighed and headed for Rico's, maybe a smoothie would help me cool down for that weird fight I had with Jackson just now.

----

An hour later, I was headed home. It was already 5 at night and there's nothing else I could do except go home. I was walking up the driveway when I found a bouquet of flowers sitting on the porch steps. It was a dozen roses, or it looked like it was from here. I wonder who they were for.

I jogged toward my porch and looked down at the flowers. Took the vase, which was holding the roses, and carried them as I walked up the stairs. I went inside the house and set them on the counter, next to the door, and removed my shoes. I put on some flip flops, and then went back to the vase of flowers.

"Mom, someone left roses on the porch steps." I shouted and reached for the envelope that was sticking out from the roses.

I pulled it from the stick and flipped the envelope so I could read the name on the car. There, my name was neatly written in a purple shade. My favorite color.

I was slightly taken aback. Someone would actually send me flowers on Valentines Day? What?

Just then my mom walked in and went next to me. She looked over my shoulder and I glanced at her as she grinned.

"Looks like someone likes you Lillian." She grinned and tapped my shoulder.

I shrugged. "It's probably a prank. Who would send me flowers and a card? I'm not special enough." I replied and Mom giggled.

"Just accept the fact that you have a secret admirer."

"But still, why would someone give me something? A dozen roses aren't good enough for me I guess." I pursed my lips and leaned to sniff one of the flowers.

"Well, first off, there are 11 roses, not 12. One is missing." Mom pointedly said.

I looked at the roses and counted them. She's right, a rose is missing. I wonder where it went.

"Anyway, I'll let you alone now, but if you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen." She kissed the side of my head and left me, alone with the bouquet of flowers.

I sighed and took the vase in my free hand and headed up the stairs to my room. I needed privacy, I mean, who the hell would give me something?

I shook my head and once I reached my room, I set the vase of flowers on my desk. I walked over to my bed and sat down and stared at the envelope in my hand. With my other hand, I opened the envelope and pulled out the card from it.

On the front, there was a picture of a flower and a heart, of course, representing valentines, but I'm more interested in what it said inside. I took a deep breath and opened the card, seeing a familiar handwriting from it. I read the card out loud in my mind and I couldn't help but smile.

"For all the trouble I caused

For all the memories we share

I'm sorry for all the pain I gave you.

I care for you and only you

I adore you with all my heart

And all I ask is for you

To be my one and only valentine

Love your Sweetest Sin."

"Aw." I scrunched my face and put the card down.

My sweetest sin. Who is that? I questioned and looked back at the card.

I sighed and read the little note again. Corny yet cute, at least he's trying to impress me.

I bit my lip and crossed my arms. This is far too cute to be a joke, but still, what kind of guy would send me something? He must've been someone who hurt me, from what the poem says, but he adores me. What could this mean? We have memories, meaning we might've known each other for a long time, but who… wait. The only guy I've known for a long time is Oliver and he has caused me a lot of drama, but why would it be Oliver?

I shook my head and glanced at the card again. It can't be Oliver. Oliver's handwriting isn't this messy, unless he's, ugh, I'm going to call Miley.

I reached for my cell phone, which was in my pocket, and dialed for Miley. I waited for two rings before she finally picked up.

"Hello?" Miley asked.

"Miley!" I exclaimed and Miley's voice exasperated.

"Oh gosh Lilly, are you okay?" Her voice was coated with concern.

"No, okay, I have a question do you know if-" I started but then she suddenly talked over my own voice.

"I forgot to tell you! Olive asked me to be his valentine, isn't that weird? Anyway we're going to dinner tonight, but please, don't tell anyone? It's going to be weird if anyone knows." She said quickly and I froze.

Okay, maybe the roses weren't from Oliver?

"Yeah, sure, fine." I said, sounding a bit confused.

I am confused, gosh, who the heck gave me these roses?

"Kay good, so what did you want to say?" Miley asked.

I shook my head "never mind, look, have fun with your date with Oliver kay?" I said with a smile on my face.

I knew Miley liked Oliver, but still, at least she'll finally have that one Valentine she'll actually enjoy right?

"I will. Love you Lilly and don't be sad. Maybe next year you'll have a valentine." Miley said through the phone before hanging up the phone.

Lilly sighed and put her phone on the side. If it wasn't Oliver, then who was it? There's no one she knows who'd write crappy love notes, but who is my 'Sweetest Sin'? This crush must be bad, since he used the word 'Sin' but 'Sweetest' along with it? I don't get it.

I sighed and dropped back on my bed. I guess, since Valentines is almost over, I'll never know who my 'Sweetest Sin' is. I shrugged and rolled on my stomach.

----

For the next few hours, I'd been reading the note over and over again, trying to find clues in who it might be. All the notes I got from guys, they don't match the handwriting, and trust me, I went through all the notes I got from passing during class and such. I kept them all in a box under my bed, so I sat sprawled on the ground with pieces of crumbled paper around me. This is seriously going to bug me.

I got up from the ground and went on my bed; I guess I'll never find out who it is then huh?

I shrugged and looked over at my cell phone. There, I saw that the time was already 11:45 PM. Wow, where had the time gone? I think I'm a little obsessed with this. I should just let it go, but I can't. This is the first time someone actually did something this sweet for me on Valentines and it's going to end with me not knowing who my Valentine is. What a typical Valentines.

I was about to drop my cell phone when it started ringing. I looked at it and saw that Jackson text me.

Since when does Jackson ever text me?

I opened the text and read it to myself.

"Look out your window."

I furrowed my brows and got up from my bed and went toward the window, and looked up. There I saw Jackson, but he was facing a different window, one opposite of me. I giggled and texted him back.

"Look to your right."

I sent the message and watched as Jackson glanced at his phone. I could hear his chuckle and then he looked at my window. I waved at him and then he smiled. He removed his one hand behind his back and I gasped at what I saw.

A rose. The missing rose from my 'Sweetest Sin'.

I covered my mouth and he signaled me to come down. I squealed and turned around, quickly got out of my room and raced down the stairs. I got out of my house and turned toward Jackson who grinned at me.

So he's my Sweetest Sin! But why? I just don't get it.

I stopped in front of him and he handed me the rose.

"Happy Valentines day, Lilly." He said and handed me the rose.

"What? Why would you do this? Is this some kind of jok-" I asked and he shook his head.

"Don't say anything, just hear me out." He pleaded and

"Ever wanted someone so bad, but couldn't have them? Ever tried so hard to get someone out of your mind, but couldn't? Just What I feel for you, I don't fully understand. I was bitter to you earlier only because I was confused on my own feelings. When I saw how pissed off you were by me, I got mad at myself. I'm sorry." He dropped his head. "I'm your 'Sweetest Sin'. We're not meant to be with each other, I understand that and I know that his might come as a shock, but I care for you."

I gaped at him as a blush was forming to his cheeks. Aw! He's blushing.

I bit my lip and crossed my arms. He did deserve something, he likes me and I don't know how to react. I looked away from him for a second and sighed.

"Don't need to be worried. I care for you too, but still, why me?" I asked and looked at him.

He was walking closer to me and as soon as he was directly in front of me, he took a hold of my shoulders.

"Lilly, as much as this sounds corny and I know it will sound corny, plus coming from someone you loathe doesn't work either, I just like you."

I shyly smiled. "And what made you like me? I'm not pretty; I'm such a tomboy-"

"You're not, you're far from that." He said and reached to cup my cheek. "You're beautiful, you may not believe me now, but from my eyes, you're perfect."

I bit my lip harder and blushed. He thinks I'm beautiful, but… wow. Huh? I just… ah I don't know what to do.

"Wow." I blinked a few times and caught his gaze.

We held each others look for a bit and suddenly, I went on my tiptoes and quickly kissed him on his lips. It was a fast, chaste kiss, but still, it felt as if it lasted longer than I expected.

He smiled widely as I kissed him. Ah, how embarrassing.

"Whoa." He whispered and I cleared my throat.

"Uh, thanks for the roses." I smiled as I stepped backward.

Ah I feel embarrassed. I can't believe I kissed Jackson. Jackson of all people!

"It's no problem." He reached for the back of his head and scratched it, as if he was a bit embarrassed.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." I said and turned around and ran for the front door.

My first kiss. My first Valentine.

Wow.

Something like this is actually happening, something so real and… with Jackson.

He really is my 'Sweetest Sin'.

**A/N**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WROTE A LACKSON XD Sorry if it was horrible. I feel like I did horrible on this lol. I was trying so hard to get to the point, but I think I failed. Hope you liked it. Thanks and please review :D.


End file.
